


Soul of Diamond, Heart of Chrome

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Size Difference, Spoilers, Spoilers through chapter 162, TKS - Love Confessions, TKSTsukasaandUSAShipsMonth, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: Tsukasa had kissed Chrome on the ship, and he needed to get to the bottom of why.Spoilers through Z=162.
Relationships: Chrome/Shishou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: TKS Tsukasa Ship Month & USA Ship Month - August 2020





	Soul of Diamond, Heart of Chrome

**Author's Note:**

> Right under the wire! This fic is my entry for The Kingdom of Shipping's Tsukasa Ships Month event, for the Week 4 free week! It also fits for the Week 3 theme Love Confessions but I'm a bit slower than anticipated.
> 
> The first part of this fic was posted as a thread on my Twitter account for #24ChromeDay as well. If you're interested in following me, you can find me at the same name as I use here (cloud_dcst)!

Chrome sighed as he glanced over for the umpteenth time—truly, he’d lost count of how many times he’d looked at Tsukasa out of the corner of his eye. The arrival of the extraction team was both a blessing and a curse, in Chrome’s opinion. It was a blessing because now they could make a proper plan to get into the castle and capture the enemy science leader, Dr. Xeno, especially in light of the news of Senku’s injury…

But it was a curse because ever since their arrival, Chrome couldn’t stop thinking about the night Tsukasa had cornered him just outside of the sleeping quarters and kissed him.

He still had no idea why Tsukasa had done it, either. Prior to that moment, Chrome had been convinced that Tsukasa was entirely devoted to Senku… but then he’d asked Chrome to hang back for just a second while everyone on day shift headed to bed for the night. And as soon as the hallway had cleared out, he’d just…

 _“May I kiss you?”_ The soft, warm timbre of Tsukasa’s voice still made shivers go down Chrome’s spine at the memory. He’d been too flabbergasted to do anything but nod mutely. As if sensing his hesitation and nervousness, Tsukasa had been infinitely gentle with the kiss; but the barest brush of lips had still been enough to set Chrome’s nerves on fire.

The next day had been their arrival in the former United States of America, and with everything that had happened since then, Chrome hadn’t had a chance to confront Tsukasa about it. But now they had about two weeks together. And with everyone so busy constructing the drill, it wouldn’t be hard to get the man alone for a few minutes.

So one night, as they ate a dinner of late-season forage and dried meat (it was too dangerous to make even a small fire, for fear of giving away their exact location), Chrome caught Tsukasa’s eye and gave him a meaningful look. “I’m going to call it a night early. I’m exhausted,” he announced to the group. “See you all in the morning.” He settled into his bedroll, grateful for the extra fur lining as the late November chill settled in. The climate here was similar to back home, though the air was a little drier, but it was still rapidly approaching winter.

Chrome lay awake until he heard everyone else settle down in their own bedrolls; then he slipped out and padded over to Tsukasa’s. Before he could even reach out and touch the man, Tsukasa’s eyes opened and he looked up at Chrome. He wordlessly climbed out of his own bedroll and followed the shorter man until they were a few hundred meters from the campsite. Hopefully Ukyo was asleep, or they were at least far enough away that the man’s sensitive ears wouldn’t pick up a quiet conversation.

“What’s the situation?” Tsukasa asked Chrome. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah… yeah, I do need something,” Chrome muttered in reply. “I need you to tell me why you kissed me on the ship.”

“Oh.” It was hard to tell in the darkness, but Chrome thought he saw Tsukasa’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Yes. I suppose you would be wondering about that, since I never truly explained myself.”

“That’s right. So, what was it—some kind of prank or something?” Chrome remembered seeing Magma and Mantle attempting to kiss Ruri and some of the other village girls in their younger years, only to get clobbered by Kohaku for their efforts.

“What? No,” Tsukasa replied quickly. “I would never dream of kissing someone for a prank. I did it because I like you, Chrome.”

Wait.

_What?_

Brows furrowing, Chrome picked at the inside of his ear in a move he’d picked up from Senku. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right… did you say you like me?”

“Yes, I did. I like you quite a lot, actually.”

“But what about—” Chrome’s voice raised and he caught himself, taking a deep breath to calm himself down before he got too loud. “What about Senku? You two seem really close. Like, _really_ close.”

“Senku and I are friends and comrades. I don’t have any interest in him that way, and I’m _absolutely certain_ he doesn’t, either.” Tsukasa’s voice was firm as he spoke.

“How can you be so sure? He was hell-bent on bringing you back, he built a whole refrigerator to keep your body safe while we went to get the treasure for making the revival fluid.”

“We’ve already talked, Chrome. There is nothing between us, I promise you. I’ve been intrigued by you ever since we first met, and the more we got to know each other on the voyage here, the more I’ve come to realize that there’s more to this feeling than just simple affection.”

Chrome leaned against a tree behind him and let out a heavy sigh, trying to digest Tsukasa’s words. _Me? He’s intrigued by…_ **_interested_ ** _in me. Tsukasa, the guy who could get absolutely anyone he wanted… wants to be with me._ It just didn’t make sense. It wasn’t like Chrome was anyone special! Sure, he was a scientist too, and a damn good one, but that didn’t mean he was…

“Are you quite done with the self-deprecation?” Tsukasa asked, and Chrome’s head jerked up in confusion. “You were muttering to yourself. I’ve heard you do it before; normally it’s cute to hear you thinking out loud, but I won’t stand here and let you put yourself down.”

“Oh.” Chrome wasn’t sure what else to say. “S-sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. Just… I do like you. I like you a lot. That’s why I wanted to kiss you. That’s all. If you don’t feel the same, it’s fine.”

“Waitwaitwait! I never said I didn’t feel the same!” Everything was going so fast, Chrome’s head was spinning. “I like you too! I just—” He snapped his mouth shut, remembering Tsukasa’s words. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his thoughts for a moment before he began to speak once more. “I like you too, Tsukasa. I’ve… I’ve admired you for a while, even before we woke you up, Senku and Taiju told incredible stories about you. How you saved them from lions and helped them to survive. And the way you're so doting and protective of your little sister is really admirable. Plus, you’re… you’re really tall and handsome…” Chrome’s voice trailed off and his cheeks flushed. His mind suddenly recalled the handful of times he’d awakened with soiled pants after a particularly ardent dream about himself and Tsukasa, making him squirm with embarrassment. 

Even before Ruri had gently let Chrome down prior to their first voyage out to sea—she had developed feelings for Nikki, apparently—Chrome had known he had an interest in both men and women. At first, he had attributed his burgeoning feelings for admiration of the physical form he was learning more about; especially as Senku was teaching him about muscle groups and showing him pressure points to relieve strain and stress. But he quickly realized his eyes tended to linger on muscular arms, chests, and… _lower._ Kinrou was his favorite subject to study, since the man was almost always nearby the Kingdom of Science. He was strong, but less bulky than Magma (who, frankly, still frightened Chrome a little after a childhood filled with bullying). 

But after the fight with the Tsukasa Empire, Chrome found his mind drifting off to someone taller, with broader shoulders and a trim waist, a lion’s pelt draped over his body…

“May I kiss you again, Chrome?” Tsukasa’s voice broke through his thoughts once more and Chrome looked up at him with wide eyes, lips parted just slightly. His tongue flicked out to wet them as he nodded tentatively. 

“Please.”

Tsukasa’s smile was devastatingly handsome as he stepped closer, his taller body pinning Chrome to the tree behind him.

Just like the first time, the kiss was tender; but Chrome got the sense that Tsukasa was restraining himself, somehow. “You don’t have to hold back with me.” The whispered words slipped out when their lips parted. “If you’re scared, don’t be. I’m not going to run away.”

“That’s…” Tsukasa closed his eyes and let out a deep, heavy breath almost like a groan as he dropped his head to Chrome’s shoulder. “That’s not what I’m worried about, Chrome.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve… hurt others. Not on purpose, but because I was overeager.” The words were whispered, a confession of past sins; Chrome brought a hand up to stroke Tsukasa’s hair gently.

“You think I care what’s happened before? I know you, Tsukasa. I’ve seen you these past few months. You wouldn’t hurt me. Even when you held me prisoner, you didn’t hurt me. It was always Hyouga or Yo.”

Tsukasa shook his head, though he cringed at the reminder of their places on opposite sides of a war almost two years prior. “Not on purpose, no. I would never hurt you, or anyone in the Kingdom of Science.”

Chrome nodded in agreement. “So, will you trust me when I say I don’t care if you’re rough with me? That I want you— _all_ of you?” He’d thought about it enough times, _dreamed_ of it enough times, that he’d taken matters into his own hands and crafted something in secret to fulfill what he’d always thought was pure fantasy. 

“Are you certain?” Tsukasa asked. “I just need you to say it out loud. Please.”

“Yes, I’m certain. I want you, in any and every way I can get you.”

Tsukasa let out a deep, shuddering breath, but he nodded. “Alright. But I don’t have—” Before he could even finish his sentence, Chrome was digging into the pouch at his side. He pulled out a glass container small enough to fit in the palm of Tsukasa’s hand. When Tsukasa lifted it to investigate, the oil inside sloshed around and clung to the inside of the bottle. “I see.”

“Yeah, I made sure to come prepared,” Chrome said with a nervous chuckle. “I was hoping you might be willing to… y-yeah. Anyway.”

Tsukasa returned the chuckle under his breath; the sound was music to his ears. “I think I know what you’re getting at, Chrome. And yes, I want it, too.”

With a sigh of relief, Chrome grinned and leaned up to kiss Tsukasa. It was his first time initiating a kiss, and he couldn't help but worry that he might ruin it. But the soft, breathless groan he heard from Tsukasa's lips made it clear the taller man was enjoying it just as much.

Chrome moved to pull away from the kiss, but without him realizing it, Tsukasa had wrapped one hand around the back of his neck while the other had settled on his waist. Tsukasa held him close, barely letting him catch a breath before drawing their mouths together once more. A wet, hot tongue grazed across the seam of his lips and he moaned softly, opening his mouth to let it inside.

The previous kisses had warmed Chrome’s body; this kiss _burned,_ making him feel like he was being lit on fire from within. But rather than being frightened, Chrome was giddy with excitement at the feeling of experiencing something new with Tsukasa. He opened his eyes— _when had he closed them?—_ and pulled back to catch his breath before diving back in and letting his tongue slip into Tsukasa’s mouth in return.

After all, they didn’t call him The Explorer King for nothing.

Tsukasa had to pull back at that point, chuckling softly. “What’s so funny?” Chrome groused up at him.

“You’re cute,” he murmured in response. “But you don’t have to be quite so enthusiastic. Start softly, it’ll feel better.” Chrome flushed, embarrassed, at the gentle admonishment. But he did as instructed and… _oh…_

Their tongues gently intertwined, first in Tsukasa’s mouth, then in Chrome’s; drinking in the soft noises they made together as they explored each other. Chrome was fully hard in his pants by the time he felt Tsukasa press forward and line up their groins just so. The feeling of Tsukasa’s erection made Chrome groan as he realized just how _big_ it was. A gasp interrupted his thoughts when Tsukasa’s hand slid down the back of his pants to cup his ass in one big, meaty palm.

“What do you want, Chrome?” Tsukasa asked, the question sounding almost _lewd_ under the cover of darkness.

Swallowing heavily, Chrome murmured, “I want you… to fuck me, Tsukasa…”

He could feel the way Tsukasa smiled against his lips as they kissed one more time. “I want that too. But I’ll need to prepare you first.” Chrome nodded eagerly in agreement, already working on untying the belt of rope around his waist.

Tsukasa pulled away just long enough to take his cloak off and spread it out on the ground before he yanked Chrome down into his arms. “Are you alright with doing it out here? We can go back to camp if you want.”

“No way. I don’t want anyone else hearing us.” He was worried about Ukyo’s sensitive hearing, but he suspected they were far enough away that at least Hyouga and Suika wouldn’t be woken up.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to keep quiet,” Tsukasa murmured. He uncorked the bottle Chrome had given him while the smaller man pushed his shorts off.

Chrome settled on his knees on top of Tsukasa’s cloak. Without the belt, his shirt slid forward along his body, pooling just under his arms and exposing his back to Tsukasa’s view. Tsukasa slid a single finger along his back, feeling the subtle bumps of his spine, before cupping and spreading his ass cheeks to reveal his cute pink hole. It already winked and twitched in anticipation; Chrome’s breath shortened as his hole was exposed to the chill November air. “Tsukasa… please, don’t tease me…”

“Do you really see this as teasing?” Tsukasa asked quietly. “I’m just getting ready to take care of you…” He let go of Chrome’s ass long enough to slick his fingers before spreading the cheeks once more, slathering oil over his entrance. Chrome sucked in a breath between his teeth at the chill of the oil against his skin, but the feeling of one of Tsukasa’s thick fingers sliding inside his hole made him gasp for an entirely different reason. 

Even just one of Tsukasa’s fingers was so _big,_ it felt almost like when Chrome had two of his own fingers inside. And he could reach so much _deeper_ than Chrome could, too. But he knew he could take more and he was eager for it, rocking back against Tsukasa’s hand. “Tsu… kasa… another finger, please…”

“Are you sure?” At Chrome’s eager nod, Tsukasa slid his index finger out completely. A soft whine turned into a strangled moan as Tsukasa added his middle finger and slid both in at once. “How’s that?”

 _“Haah! B-big!”_ Chrome stuffed his fist into his mouth to stifle any louder cries as Tsukasa began to fuck him with both fingers. The stretch left him breathless and gasping for air, lungs almost seizing in the creeping chill. Just two of Tsukasa’s fingers, and he was already this full! But he couldn’t help wanting more, wanting everything he could get, and he couldn’t stop himself from clenching down around the digits as Tsukasa moved them in and out.

Focusing on the entrance, Tsukasa rubbed gently and worked the ring of muscle until it was soft and pliable. He leaned over Chrome’s back and pushed the fabric out of the way until he could press kisses and small bites along Chrome’s neck. “You feel so good,” he whispered. “I can’t wait to be inside you, Chrome… Can I add a third finger yet? I need to stretch you more so I don’t hurt you.”

 _“Yes, p-please,”_ Chrome gasped out. “N-need more, need you, please, Tsukasa!” The babbled words tumbled freely from Chrome’s lips. He keened at the feeling of a third finger joining the other two—it was even bigger than his…!

Tsukasa was surprised at how easily Chrome took him. “You’re hungry for this, aren’t you?” he asked quietly. “Have you touched yourself like this in the past?”

Nodding eagerly, Chrome couldn’t hold back his words. “I-I have… I made something from wood… I use my fingers, then I use that… but you’re bigger—so _big!”_

“You’re telling me you made a _toy_ because you wanted me to fuck you so badly?” Tsukasa’s hand tightened on Chrome’s hip at the mental image of his little lover splitting himself open on a wooden facsimile of Tsukasa’s cock. “Will you show me how you use it next time?”

“Haah, y-yes!”

“Good. I want to see it.” His three fingers were sliding in and out easily enough now, but he added more of the oil just to be safe. “It might be a tight fit still, I can add another finger if you want—”

 _“No!”_ Chrome’s voice was louder than he intended, but he didn’t stop speaking. “I need you _now!”_ He was absolutely certain if Tsukasa didn’t start fucking him in the next thirty seconds he would _die._

Okay, maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration, but he needed Tsukasa inside him! 

Chrome was fully hard, his cock leaking at the thought of being split open on what was sure to be an impressive length. To think he’d misjudged Tsukasa’s size…! Sure, he’d only seen Tsukasa’s cock one time, when he’d accidentally walked in on the man in the middle of bathing shortly after his revival, but he thought he’d gotten a good estimate. Tsukasa must get even bigger than Chrome had expected when he’s fully hard.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Tsukasa’s fingers withdrawing from his hole. He already felt stretched wide and gaping, the ring of muscle at his entrance fluttering as it struggled to close. But it wasn’t long before something hard and blunt and _big_ pressed against him, seeking entrance. Chrome’s opening yielded easily enough, but he had to stifle a shriek in his fist at the feeling of his entrance stretching around the thick length. _Shit! He’s so big!_

“Are you alright?” Tsukasa gently lifted Chrome, keeping his legs spread wide and letting his back rest against Tsukasa’s chest. In this new position, gravity helped Chrome to slide down onto the massive pole lodged inside him. His eyes fluttered and his head lolled; the stretch and the heat and Tsukasa’s arms around him were too much to handle in the moment. He was helpless to resist the way his body opened around Tsukasa.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Chrome was fully impaled on Tsukasa’s cock. Looking down at himself, he could see a faint bulge in his stomach; brushing his palm over it made Tsukasa twitch inside him. “Oh… shit…” 

“Chrome,” Tsukasa groaned into his ear, “you feel so good inside, squeezing me perfectly… may I move, please?”

“Y-yeah…” Tsukasa’s grip around Chrome’s legs tightened and he began to give shallow thrusts—there was no way he could handle pulling out fully at the moment. Every time he pushed inside, it made Chrome bounce a little, his erection bobbing and slapping against his belly. Every time it made contact, precum splattered and left strings of fluid across his skin.

“Touch yourself for me,” Tsukasa whispered into his ear between thrusts. “Let me hear you, love.”

The pet name and the soft command made Chrome’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he nodded eagerly. One hand wrapped around his cock, the copious precum easing his strokes as his other hand reached back to bury itself in luscious dark locks of hair. While he fucked into his own fist, Tsukasa changed angles just slightly and— _“Haaah!”_ The cock buried deep inside Chrome managed to find his prostate on that thrust. Shockwaves of pleasure coursed through his body.

Tsukasa chuckled quietly and pressed a kiss to Chrome’s shoulder. "It felt like that was a good spot," he murmured. "Do you want more?"

 _"Yes!_ Fuck me, harder, Tsukasa!"

"As you wish." And with that, Tsukasa began to fuck up into Chrome with more force. He kept aiming for that same spot over and over, driving Chrome to the edge embarrassingly quickly.

Chrome was nearly insensate with pleasure, unable to hold back his voice. He was barely moving his hand anymore, just squeezing around his cock every so often trying to stave off his orgasm. _"Tsu-kaaaah!_ Tsukasa, I'm—I'm gonna come…!"

"Good. Come for me, Chrome." Tsukasa's voice rumbled through him; he could barely nod as the pleasure overwhelmed him. With a high-pitched cry, cum spilled over his hand and splattered against the leaf litter below him. A torrent of hot seed filled him up as Tsukasa reached his end moments later.

Chrome’s head lolled back and he groaned at the feeling."Shit… I can't feel my legs… or my arms…"

Tsukasa carefully pulled Chrome off of him, pulling a soft whine from the half-conscious man. He chuckled at the response. "Was it that good?"

"It was _baaad…"_

He laughed again, louder this time. "I'm glad. You rest now, I'll clean us up and carry you back."

"Okay… love you…" Chrome sighed contentedly as he was shifted in Tsukasa’s grip until strong arms cradled him against a broad chest.

Tsukasa pressed a soft kiss to Chrome’s sweaty brow. "Love you too," he whispered. 

A soft _crack_ of a nearby stick reached his ears from the direction of camp. Moments later, something flew toward him—he had already caught it in midair before he realized it was a water skin with a cloth tied to the strap.

 _Hyouga's_ water skin.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/y7m99dD)


End file.
